Automated apparatus for subjecting samples, for example biological samples such as blood, urine, saliva, cerebrospinal fluid and other biological materials to one or more of a series of selectable clinical tests such as hematological tests, urinalysis, immunoassay, toxicology or other specific chemical tests, is known. In general such automated apparatus for clinical tests is constructed to test samples of biological materials which are obtained by a tester, such as a doctor or clinician, from a test subject, and which are sent for testing contained in tubes which are labeled to enable them to be associated with the originating test subject. Such automated apparatus generally comprises a conveyor line for transporting the samples in containers such as tubes to selected test stations at which tests are carried out, usually by presenting the sample in the tube, or a withdrawn specimen of the sample to test equipment. Test equipment of this type which is adapted to be used in combination with such a conveyor line is well known in the art. At each test station test result data is recorded and associated, usually by electronic data processing equipment, with the identity of the sample, thereby enabling this test result data to be related to the test subject from whom they originated.
There is a need for such automated testing apparatus to process samples at a high rate, so as for example to provide the tester, and ultimately the originating subject, with the results of the tests as quickly as possible. However it is also essential that the achievement of a high processing rate in such apparatus does not sacrifice accuracy of testing and reliable correlation of test result data with the identity of the sample.
It is an object of this invention to provide an automated apparatus for subjecting samples, particularly biological samples to tests, which increases the rate of processing of samples while maintaining such accuracy and reliability. Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description.